1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to protective eye wear and more particularly, for example, to goggles that protect the eyes of a firefighter from ultra-hazardous conditions.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
When it is necessary to work in high temperature hazardous conditions such as those encountered by a firefighters precautions to protect the firefighter's eyes become a necessity. Many different designs for eye protection under such severe high temperature conditions have been proposed. The eye protection previously known generally seeks to protect an individuals entire face against the hazardous conditions by using a heat-resistant face shield.
Little attention has been given to specifically protecting a user's eyes from high temperature hazardous conditions by using a pair of goggles. To date, no goggles exist which are designed for the purpose of meeting these high temperature hazardous conditions. This is important because goggles, as opposed to a face shield, are quicker and easier to use, can easily be adapted for use with a filter or respirator device, and provide enhanced eye protection. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need, especially for firefighters, for goggles that offer superior eye protection, overcome the shortcomings of currently available goggles, and enhance visibility.